1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel in which a routing structure of a sensing line is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen of an image display device, or the like, with a human hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front surface of the image display device to convert a contact position that is directly contacted by the human hand or the object into an electric signal. Therefore, an instruction content selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel as described above may replace a separate input device operated by being connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard and a mouse, the application of the touch screen panel has gradually increased.
As a scheme of implementing the touch screen panel, there are a resistive type scheme, an optical sensing type scheme, a capacitive type scheme, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a touch screen panel according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the touch screen panel according to the related art is configured to include a transparent substrate 1, sensing patterns 22 formed on a display region of the transparent substrate 1, and sensing lines 23 formed on a non-display region positioned outside of the display region and connecting the sensing patterns 22 to an external driving circuit (not shown) through a pad part 25.
The sensing lines 23 include first sensing lines 23a each connected to first sensing cells 22a arranged in a first direction (for example, an X axis direction) among the sensing patterns 22, and second sensing lines 23b each connected to second sensing cells 22b arranged in a second direction (for example, a Y axis direction) among the sensing patterns 22.
The touch screen panel according to the related art is implemented in a structure in which the first and second sensing lines (23a and 23b) are each connected to the corresponding first and second sensing cells (22a and 22b) positioned at a distal end of one side of the display region, as shown in FIG. 1, that is, a single routing structure.
That is, referring to FIG. 1, the first sensing lines 23a are connected to the first sensing cells 22a positioned at a distal end of the left portion of the display region to thereby be connected to a plurality of pads 25a provided in the pad part 25, and the second sensing lines 23b are connected to the second sensing cells 23b positioned at a distal end of a lower portion of the display region to thereby be connected to the pads 25a of the pad part 25.
As the size of a touch screen panel is enlarged, the number of sensing cells provided in the display region is correspondingly increased. If the sensing lines are connected to each of the sensing cells in the single routing structure, touch sensing sensitivity may be deteriorated.
As an example, the second sensing cells 22b positioned at a region A shown in FIG. 1 are positioned to be adjacent to the second sensing lines 23b connected thereto to have high sensing sensitivity. However, the second sensing cells 22b positioned at a region B shown in FIG. 1 are positioned to be relatively distant from the second sensing lines 23b connected thereto to have low sensing sensitivity.